


Stop and listen

by The_Big_Hecc



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel speaks Italian, Boys In Love, Drunkenness, Fluff, Husk Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Husk is Bad At Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Possible Future Chapters, Sleepy Cuddles, they just don't know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Big_Hecc/pseuds/The_Big_Hecc
Summary: Angel Dust comes home seriously intoxicated and doesn't think Husk can understand their drunken Italian sweet-talk. But Husk can, and he isn't sure how to interpret it.My first Hazbin fic <3
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Stop and listen

**Author's Note:**

> First time I’ve ever written a Hazbin fanfic (ready plenty!) Angel Dust/Husk is my OTP, we stan. We stan HARD. I really like the idea that while they get to know each other, Angel Dust muses to themselves about Husk (in Italian). Then, while super-duper drunk, Angel lets slide how much they like Husk (in Italian) assuming that Husk can’t understand him. 
> 
> Not beta’d
> 
> Italics are for when Angel Dust is speaking Italian. I don’t speak Italian, and I didn’t want to try my hand using an online translation service. So’s….here ya’ go. 
> 
> Enjoy, or don’t – you do you, henny.

Bam! Husk turned quickly towards the main entrance of the hotel, scowl heavy on his face as he watched Angel Dust stumble in after slamming the door. No doubt the spider had a long night, his makeup was smeared, clothes rumpled and he was barely able to walk the short distance to the bar without tripping over himself.

“Three sheets to the wind.” Husk mumbled as he checked the clock in the foyer, 1:46am, well past Angels curfew. Charlie had asked Husk to stay downstairs at the bar and wait for Angel to return. Confident in her redemption efforts, the Princess of Hell was certain Angel would come back when he had been instructed, midnight. Husk wasn’t going to be the one to tell her it was a lost cause; you can’t teach an old dog new tricks. Chugging booze and fiddling with card tricks were all he could do to pass the time while he impatiently waited for the tardy spider to return. They weren’t friends, they were hardly acquaintances as far as Husk was concerned. But he would be lying if he said he didn’t find some small comfort in knowing Angel had made their way back safely. Angel was crass at his best and insufferable at his worst, but the demon cat felt relief upon seeing him.

Despite their dishevelled appearance, Angel looked to be in good spirits. He grinned broadly when he noticed Husk behind the bar and all but threw himself down onto a seat. The tall spider demon giggled as they eyed Husk up and down before dropping their head to the counter. He closed his eyes with a sigh and turned his head to the side. It had been almost a year since Husk had come to work at the hotel, and in that time, he had learned to steel himself against the never-ending lewd teasing Angel threw at him. Countless offers of exotic dances, flirtatious compliments and outright shameful propositions, Husk grimaced as he waited for the onslaught to begin anew. He was caught off guard, however, when Angel spoke. Their words slurred, slow and unfamiliar.

Angel was speaking Italian. This was new. Husk understood Italian fluently and he would have guessed Angel was fluent as well, but the feminine spider had never spoke in his mother tongue before now. There was no way for Angel to know Husk could understand him, they had never talked about their lives as humans before. Hell, they hardly talked at all beyond cheeky jabs and cocky banter. Husk was a more than a little confused at this sudden language change.

Angel spoke quietly at first, too quiet for Husk to catch what they were saying. Fully expecting to hear more raunchy descriptions of how Husk and Angel ‘ought to have a good time together’, the barkeep turned towards the intoxicated porn star. Headache brewing, Husk was about to lay in to the tall demon, explaining how their tardiness had once again kept Husk from a good night’s sleep but was interrupted when Angel spoke.

“ _I wish you was my boyfriend…._ ” The spider said, quiet but clear. Their eyes were still closed, head down, hair tousled and falling over their face. Husk paused, mouth agape, had he heard that right? Angel Dust, Hell’s number one porn star wished Husk, the surly drunkard was his boyfriend. Husk scoffed; Angel was more lit up than he thought.

Angel continued, “ _You’re so cool…….don’t take no shit from no-one. I wanna’ be your number one gal. Take me on a date ya’ handsome fuck_.” Angel lifted his head, observing Husk with an unreadable expression. He looked a mess, mascara smeared round his eyes, lipstick smudged and glitter falling from his lids. Husk wanted to laugh at the state of the spider, drunk off his ass and attempting to pitch-woo? It was almost cute.

“Angel, it’s fucking late –“

“Husk!” Angel whined, sitting upright and putting their two top hands on to the counter. He looked as if he was attempting to stand, but couldn’t quite find the coordination. With a huff he crawled on to the bar stool to sit on his knees, all four arms now up on the counter as he leaned in towards Husk.

“Husk!” He repeated again, wobbling a bit as he attempted to reach for the cat. “ _How are you so fucking cute? Huh? You grumpy asshole._ ” He let out an irritated noise as Husk stepped further back from the counter to keep their distance. Angel continued, hands falling back to the counter top, “ _You’re always back there, actin’ like you don’t give a shit……I-I-_ “ Angel bit his lip as he seemed to be thinking about what to say next. The bar cat bristled, unsure how to proceed. This wasn’t their usual back and forth, Angel’s tone almost made him seem sincere if not for his obvious state of intoxication. This was just another attempt at teasing, Husk was sure. No matter what language, the porn star was just trying to push his buttons like any other night.

“Go to bed you fuckin’ degenerate, I been keeping watch for you for over an hour and I want to go to sleep.” Husk snarled, certain Angel would try and spin his words around in to something scandalous.

Angel only pouted, crawling off the counter to sit back down on the stool. Resting his head in his top hands, he stared at Husk with soft expression. “ _I wanna cook you dinner sometime_.” He started. “ _Strong man like you ought to be well fed…._ ” He mused, eyes roaming over Husk’s body. “ _An’ I’m a really good cook ta’ boot. I’d cook for ya’….all the cute housewife shit….”_

Husk felt his tail twitch at Angel’s words, startled by how much they were affecting him. When was the last time anyone said they wanted to cook him a meal? When was the last time anyone told him he was strong? This, Husk thought, this mockery was actually cruel. It was one thing to tell stories about how Angel could suck him off, ‘best you’d ever get’ he had said once. But cozy shit? That struck a nerve. “He’s fucking drunk.” Husk told himself, “Don’t get caught up.”

Walking around the bar, Husk gently took Angel by the wrist and pulled him upright. Their stark difference in height meant Angel all but towered over him as he stood in his heels. Even with his dress askew, boots sagging and carefully applied makeup flaking off his face, Husk could appreciate and admire Angel. Underneath the glitz and glamour, the spider was soft, feminine and so very pretty. Up close, Husk could see the varying colors in Angel’s mismatched eyes – they were beautiful and mesmerizing. A different time, a different life, Husk would have wanted to take Angel up on his many offers. He had no doubt the porn star could rock him to his core, give him mind-blowing sex and do wicked things to his body with all 6 of his hands. But here, now, Husk couldn’t bring himself to accept. Angel was a professional, he would give Husk a great time, but at what cost?

“Come on kid, I’ll walk you to your room….” Husk muttered, eyes on the floor as Angel grinned down at him.

“Oh, it’s like that huh?” Angel asked, switching to English. He attempted a confident step forward before staggering back, nearly falling on his ass. Quickly reaching out, Husk grabbed Angel by the waist, flaring his wings out behind him to balance himself as he caught the tipsy arachnid. If anyone were to happen upon them, they might think the pair were in the middle of a dance, with Husk dipping his tall partner. The room was quiet save for the ticking of the clock in the foyer. A tense moment passed as Husk caught his breath and looked down at Angel, marveling at how slender he was. His hands could almost encircle the spider’s slim waist.

Angel stared up at the demon cat, eyes wide and soft. “ _Oh damn…._ ” He breathed. His top hands coming up to gently pet at Husk’s shoulders while his bottom pair rested on his own fluffy chest. “ _You got me swooning, kitty._ ”

Scoffing, Husk hefted Angel back to his feet, fluttering his wings behind him to give him the leverage to lift the much larger demon. He kept his clawed hands loosely wrapped around Angel’s waist, afraid the spider would stumble again

“Can you even walk, ya’ damn floozy?” He growled, though there was no bite to it. Angel giggled, leaning down to rest his arms on the top of Husk’s shoulders.

“Carry me?” He purred in English. Husk rolled his eyes, confident now that Angel thought he was being slick by switching between languages and assuming Husk could not understand his Italian.

“You’re a goddam diva….” Husk grumbled as he delicately scooped Angel up in his arms and turned towards the stairs to take him to his room. There had been times in the past where Husk or Charlie had to help Angel navigate the hotel after a rambunctious evening. Nights out were a rarity for the porn star nowadays, and when presented with an opportunity to let loose, he grabbed at it desperately. He often went overboard; and tonight had been no exception. Husk was relieved that Angel only appeared drunk, and not out of his mind on anything worse. He had seen the spider come back from rougher nights, strung out, anxious and with a look of terror in his eyes. Seeing him like this, plastered but at ease helped Husk feel calm.

This late there was no one else they might stumble in to at the hotel and the walk to Angel’s room was mostly silent. Angel had curled himself up as small as he could and was quietly humming as Husk walked down the hall to his room. Nuzzling up against the cat demons neck, Angel let out a quiet sigh “ _You’d be so nice to me….._ ” he muttered in to Husk’s fur.

Husk stopped, looking down as Angel nuzzled him further. The bar cat took a moment to take in Angel’s sentiment. How could Angel think Husk would be nice to him? Had he been nice to him before? Thinking back on their encounters and limited conversations, Husk was sure he had been an asshole more times than not. What had Angel seen beyond the sad, tired demon Husk had become? There wasn’t any more to him than what could be found at the bottom of a bottle. Nothing, he was empty and he made sure people kept their distance. But Angel thought Husk would was nice, or at least could be for him.

“Stupid.” Husk chuckled as he unconsciously held the spider closer, marveling at how comfortable he felt in his arms. Purring, he began to nuzzle back but swiftly stopped himself. Angel was drunk, extremely drunk. He could say anything right now and it would be meaningless. He probably wouldn’t even remember this encounter tomorrow. Husk had been asked by the princess to wait for Angel to come home, and because the spider was too messed up to even walk, he was now carrying him to his room. That was it.

“Don’t get caught up.” Husk thought to himself. “He’s drunk, you’re also probably drunk. Don’t think about it.”

As they reached Angel’s room, Husk went to lower him to his feet but stopped as he heard the gentle snoring coming from the taller demon. Angel had fallen asleep, hands loosely gripping Husk’s fur.

“For fuck’s sake….” The cat demon groaned, fumbling to open the bedroom door without jostling the spider. The things he did for this kid.

Fat Nuggets rushed over to greet them both with an excited snort as Husk carefully laid Angel down on his bed. The spider demon gave an appreciative moan as they unconsciously cuddled in to the many plush pillows.

“Don’t wake him.” Husk whispered to the demon piglet as he reached down to pick him up. “And don’t you tell him ‘bout none of this either, ya’ got me pig?” Fat Nuggets licked Husk’s nose before he was placed gently down next to Angel.

Pulling a loose comforter over the two demons, the bar cat knelt down so he and Angel were face to face. Taking one of Angel’s hands in his own, Husk held it close while he briefly watched the other sleep. A different time, a different life. “Yeah….” He whispered “I would be nice to you…..” Standing quietly, Husk went to leave, sparing one last glance back at the sleeping spider.

Shutting the door behind him, Husk ran a clawed hand down his face and let out a long sigh.

“You’re getting soft, old man.” He said to the empty hallway before he turned to head towards his own room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I am unsure if I want to continue on with this story or leave it be. If I were to continue, I think it would be a few more chapters where a drunk Angel Dust keeps on sweet talking Husk in Italian until they let slip their real-real feelings. Husk will then need to decide how they feel about the spider (cue the classic “coming to terms with how you feel” montage)
> 
> What do you think? Comments and critiques are always welcome.
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
